


Remember How You Watched Me Leave?

by twodragonsflying



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Din Djarin, Coming Untouched, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodragonsflying/pseuds/twodragonsflying
Summary: Luke Was a dumb kid. Sometimes he caused trouble. And one day a certain Mandalorian helped him out. Now they fuck occasionally
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Luke is whining, tears stream down his face as the Mandalorian sticks his fingers down Luke’s throat. 

“No so cocky now. Huh, kid?”

Luke sputters out his mumbled complaints about being called ’kid’ and for that he gets a third finger pushed in his mouth. The kid gags from it. 

“Now suck.” The Mandalorian commands. “I’m going to need a lot of saliva if you want me to fuck you properly. You do want that?”

Luke nods and damn he’s drooling just from the thought. Mando’s fingers are wet enough before he knows it. 

“Eager, are you?” 

Luke lets out a muffled answer, earning him a hard slap on the ass. 

“It was rhetorical, kid.”

Luke whines, but otherwise falls into silence. He loves this. Misbehaving so that he can be used by this mysterious man in the armor. Their room is upstairs in the cantina where they met almost a year prior. Luke had gotten himself into trouble and Mando had to save his ass. Luke had gotten a rough lesson about not starting bar fights from the Mandalorian, and it seemed Mando had decided that he needed to give the farm boy a review every time he landed on Tattooine. Luke isn’t about to stop him. 

Now he’s about to be fucked again by a man who’s name he doesn’t even know in a dirty cantina. What would uncle Owen say? Luke isn’t about to ask. 

But there’s just something so  _ magnetic _ about this armored bounty hunter. Luke feels right with him. He loves being spanked and shut up. He loves getting his mouth and ass fucked until he sees stars. He loves the Mandalorian. 

But he can’t say that. An admission like that would probably ensure he never sees him again. Besides, fucking a bounty hunter without feelings is much easier. 

Luke sometimes fantasizes that he tells Mando he loves him and that he’ll be taken on some grand adventure through space and he’ll never have to see this rock again. But Luke knows that can never happen. 

After all he’s just-

“Kid, can I stretch you out now?”

Luke nods and spreads his legs for the bounty hunter. Just like so many times before.

Mando spreads Luke’s legs even further. He’s not gentle about it either. Luke knows he’s gonna be sore in so many places after this. That’s exactly how he wants it. 

He wonders vaguely what banthashit excuse he’ll use this time to explain why he’s limping. Maybe that he fell off a speederbike? He doesn’t really care right now though because the Mandalorian’s fingers are brushing his inner thighs, teasing him before one finger enters into him. Luke mewls just from the one finger and the Mandalorian scoffs from beneath the modulated helmet 

“So sensitive. I can’t wait to hear what sounds you make when it’s my cock, kid.” 

“Hurry up on prepping me and you can find out.” Luke says in a breathy voice. The Mandalorian’s other, still gloved, hand claps over Luke’s running mouth. 

“Did I say you could talk?” That voice. Fuck, how is it so soft yet demanding at the same time? Luke shakes his head, his eyes straining to try and see the man behind him. The man who already has two fingers in him, just barely missing his prostate as they work him open. Luke already has a feeling of pure euphoria washing over him. How did he get so lucky that the bounty hunter chose  _ him _ . Someone as sexy as that probably could have anyone in the galaxy. Pretty Twi’lek girls even. And yet here he is, fingering an 19-year-old orphan farm boy. A nobody. Luke doesn’t take it for granted. Not for a second.

Maybe a minute passes before Mando is pulling his fingers out and pinning Luke’s down by the shoulders onto the bed.

_ Here we go  _ Luke thinks as he adjusts to receive the fuck. The Mandalorian slowly drags his hands down Luke’s sides from his shoulders to his hips. He grabs both sides of Luke’s pelvis before slowly pressing his thick cock to Luke’s freshly opened hole. And before he can even fully register what’s happening, Luke is  _ full.  _ Mandalorian cock fills his insides and dominates his every being. His galaxy is being rocked as the bounty hunter thrusts into him. And he doesn’t miss the prostate this time. 

Luke moans and whines probably Obscenely loud. There aren’t any words that come out, more like incoherent sounds. Luke’s vision is blurry from more tears. It hurts in the best kind of way, there’s Beskar pressing into his body at awkward angles and he knows it will leave marks. Luke loves those red bruises and scratches that he has for a week or so after the Mandalorian leaves. He loves every tangible reminder he gets. 

It’s not long before the constant pressure on his sweet spot gets Luke to cum without barely any warning. The sticky substance splatters all over his chest and the dingy bedsheets. It feels incredible laying in a pool of his own cum as the Mandalorian continues abusing his prostate. 

Luke’s vision swims and he whimpers from overstimulation, but he doesn’t dare tell the bounty hunter to stop. Not when their bodies are pressed so close together and even though it’s a little painful, Luke feels like he’s in paradise. 

A modulated grunt sounds out about him and that’s the only semblance of a warning Luke gets before he’s filled with cum. Armor shakily lowers on top of Luke’s back and they just lay there together for a few stolen moments of bliss.

Luke and the Mandalorian silently cleaned up best they could before walking out together in equal measure of silence. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Luke asks that every time.

The Mandalorian doesn’t answer.

“I wish you’d take me with you.” He says that every time too.

“Maybe next time.” The Mandalorian says in his dreamy voice. 

“So there will be a next time?” Luke smiles and perks up. 

“I’m not making any promises.” The Mandalorian says. “But if I do, I’ll make sure to give you a call.”

“I’ll be waiting for it.” Luke’s smile turns a little sad. “Bye for now, I guess.”

The Mandalorian simply nods. Either Luke’s gone crazy, or he noticed the bounty hunter hesitate for a fraction of a second before he turned around and walked away to his pre-empire gunship. The only thing Luke hated about the Mandalorian was watching him leave. 

A couple months later, Luke gets a message on his holopad.

**Meet me in Toshi Station tomorrow -Mando**

Luke smiles and blushes, squealing like a giddy little kid.  _ Perfect _ he thinks  _ I need to pick up some power converters anyway _


	2. If It's Okay With You, It's Okay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin finds a Jedi to train Grogu

**Nine Years Later**

Din always hated watching the kid walk away. That’s why he always was the one to walk away first. He turned his back on the kid so he didn’t have to see the kid turning his back on him. He never asked his name, and when the kid tried to tell him, he shut him up. It was easier that way. 

Maybe he should have taken him with him. Run away together like lovers in the night. But, at the end of the day that kid was so… Fragile. The life of a bounty Hunter wasn’t one for him. Not at all. 

It was impossible to deny the truth that he was absolutely crushed when the little farm boy never showed up at Toshi Station. Din convinced himself that the kid was either dead or off at the academy. Those things were both easier to believe then what was probably the truth, the kid just didn’t want him anymore.

Years later, Din found somebody else who needed him, somebody cuter, and a hell of a lot more vulnerable. Grogu. And once again he had something other than just the hunt to live for. Now, it seems that it’s time for a Jedi to take him away. At least, Din assumes that the cloaked figure with the green laser sword is a Jedi. He still asks to make sure. 

“Are you a Jedi?”

“I am.”

And that voice, that face. They’re both so familiar. But Din thinks he’s probably just imagining things. It’s not the first time he had imagined the little orphan from Tattooine was standing in front of him. This man is so different. He holds his own, he’s a Jedi. A warrior. A far cry from the little moisture farmer who could barely hold it together from one finger. 

And then he takes the kid. It’s crushing. Just as the elevator closes, it opens back up again and maybe Din is really seeing things now. 

“I’m sorry.” The Jedi begins “You don’t happen to be a bounty hunter who used to frequent Tattooine?”

There’s no way. There’s absolutely no way is he dreaming? 

“I did. You’re not… You’re not that farm boy are you?” 

His helmet is still off, he’s exposed. But if it is that kid-

“I am”

Then it’s okay.

***

Din’s lips are engulfed by the Jedi’s as soon as they’re out in the hallway. And by the Manda, if Din hadn’t imagined what it would be like to kiss the perfect pink lips of the farm boy more times than he could quantify.

But now he’s here, and it’s real. It’s so beautifully incredibly real. The kid’s hands are in his brown hair. His body is pressed up against Din’s and it’s so much more amazing than Din could possibly ever imagine. 

All those years ago, on that desert planet, Din had thought about taking advantage of the blindfold loophole. But toeing the line like that really meant that he would have to confront his feelings for the kid, even if just in his own head. That would be dangerous enough. 

Din is aware of the growing hardness in his pants. The Jedi pulls back for air and the two men look down to see little Grogu staring up at them, chewing his mythosaur necklace, head tilted in curiosity. So they wouldn’t be able to have their full reunion just yet. That’s fine. They’re together and that is more than enough. 

A traitorous thought crosses Din’s mind when he looks back and forth between Grogu and the Jedi.

_ Family. _ Maybe that dangerous fantasy is closer to becoming a reality than it’s ever been. And Din can’t help but to break into a tearful smile, kissing the Jedi again, quickly and passionately.

“My name is Din Djarin, I feel like if there’s anyone in the galaxy who deserves to say that name, it’s you. What’s your name, kid?”

The Jedi gasps, his eyes filling with those same tears that Din knew all too well. 

“My name is Luke Skywalker. And, if it’s not too forward, I’d like to admit that I’ve been in love with you for the last decade.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They kiss one more time through there tears and smiles. And then they walk hand-in-hand, towards the XWing that had come to rescue him, the one that would bring him home. 

Actually, scratch that. He’s already home.

***

Luke’s whines and moans are just the same as he remembers them. But, that’s about the only thing that’s the same as he remembers. His helmet is off and his armor, he’s naked in more ways than just one. But this is Luke. And fuck, instead of a backwater outer-rim planet they are in the core. Chandrila, the  _ damn capitol _ of the New Republic. 

“My sister will be expecting me to report back. Besides, she can watch Grogu.” Luke had said, adding a little wink at the end for emphasis. 

“Sister?” Din asked. “You told me you were an only child all those years ago.”

“Oh… Right. It’s complicated, I’ll explain later.”

Did other people feel this annoyed whenever Din refused to give details about himself? Maybe he ought to start handing out apology notes because damn this mystery is frustrating as hell.

But, now Din is fucking Luke again. He’s paler and more muscular than he used to be. All of his awkward teenage flesh had come into itself. He’s a grown man. A strong one, a handsome one. Din loves him. He loves him. And he’s finally allowing himself to think that. And even say it. 

“Din~” Luke whines out over the sound of flesh slapping. It’s still weird hearing his name. But it’s coming out of Luke’s lips and he couldn’t imagine anything better than that. 

His pace quickens as he feels himself closer. “K-kid... Luke! I’m-“ Before he can finish his sentence, he’s cumming deep inside the Jedi who moans from the feeling. 

Din takes a second, collecting himself and panting. Then, without a single word, he moves down Luke’s body and grabs his thighs, he’s about to do something that he has wanted to do for a very long time. He licks slowly at Luke’s thighs. 

“D-Din?” Luke asks, then something familiar happens. Din presses his hand against Luke’s mouth. 

“Just let me take care of you, kid.”

Luke’s eyes widen and he nods in response. Din grabs Luke’s thighs again and slowly starts licking on and around the pretty hole that is currently leaking with cum. Then, he sticks his tongue deep inside of Luke, he wants to lick out every single drop of his own cum from the Jedi’s perfect little ass. Damn that’s amazing. It’s even better than he imagined. He tastes himself, bitter and salty. But still somehow sweet. Maybe that’s Luke’s taste. Sweet, beautiful, and perfect. Such as Luke himself. 

Luke is Nothing but a mess of moans and whines just like he used to be all those years ago. Apparently, there’s only so much that 10 years and becoming a Jedi could change. Din wants to know absolutely everything that is similar and different about the farm boy. 

It isn’t long at all before Luke cums powerfully over his own stomach. He looks so pretty like this. He looks pretty all the time. 

Din slowly pulls his lips away, licking up Luke’s over sensitive balls and shaft before pulling off completely. 

Luke breathes heavily. “Where…  _ the fuck… _ did you learn to eat ass like that?”

Din shrugs. “Beginners luck.”

“Someone once told me there’s no such thing as luck.” 

Din scoffs. “ _ Someone _ was spewing a lot of banthashit then.”

Luke smirks and rolls his eyes. “We’ll see.” 

Din bits his lip before moving to kiss Luke again. It feels amazing, having their naked bodies pressed up against each other. He could stay like this forever. He didn’t know what he had been missing. 

Luke’s right hand is the only thing that’s still covered. For some reason, he had insisted on leaving the glove in place. Din hasn’t pressed him about it but that doesn’t mean he isn’t curious. 

Luke’s smiling face is more important anyway, his left hand lazily petting Din’s hair is too. 

This is everything he ever wanted but never let himself believe he could have. Pure joy.

“I love you.” He whispers again.

“I love you too.” Luke answers back immediately. 

And, wrapped up in each others embrace, they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave them like that


End file.
